Unconventional Partnerships
by Shift 1120
Summary: Bones, Booth, Beckett and Castle go to a conference on weird partnerships. Tony and Ziva mentioned.


**Bones and Castle Crossover!**

It will feature Tony and Ziva from NCIS and Jane and Lisbon from Mentalist. I have added Mentalist because they are awesome.

* * *

"Come on Bones," Special Agent Seeley Booth begged, "It's just one day, and all we have to do is talk about how unconventional partnerships work!"

"I'm busy Booth," Dr Temperance Brennan argued, "I have a new shipment of genocide victims coming in from Rwanda. I have to identify them as soon as possible for the United Nations Tribunal.

"Please Bones," Booth shot her his charm smile. It always worked.

Bones sighed, "Fine, but next time I ask a favour I expect it to be met."

"Yeah, alright Bones," Booth cheered, "The conference is in two days. We only have to speak for a few minutes, but we're being used as examples of why two completely different people can work well together."

"I already said yes Booth," Bones reminded him, "Unless you have a murder, I want to finish with these World War One victims please,"

* * *

"Sir, you have to be joking," Detective Kate Beckett protested, "What more does the city want me to do?"

"I'm sorry Beckett," Captain Montgomery shrugged, "It was ordered by the mayor. Your closure rate has shot up since Castle started to shadow you, and that's proof enough of you two being an unconventional partnership."

"Look on the bright side Beckett," Richard Castle chimed in, "We'll meet loads of other partnerships that are uncommon, like ours, and if we make nice with the feds and other precincts, maybe next time we have to share a murder they'll treat us well."

Beckett sighed, "Fine, come on Castle, we have to solve this case fast if we want to make it to D.C."

"This is going to be so cool!"

**

* * *

**

Agent Gibbs stormed down the stairs from the Director's office.

"DiNozzo, David, you've been chosen to present at a convention tomorrow on unconventional partnerships,"

"Vance's orders boss?" Tony asked, "Do we have to?"

"Yes," Gibbs answered, "Non-optional, so you had better start working on your speech."

"Yes boss."

* * *

"Jane come here," Lisbon yelled.

"You called my dear?" Jane stuck his head around her door.

"We have to go to D.C," she sighed, "Hightower wants us to present at a conference for unconventional partnerships. Apparently we're one of them."

"So we will meet other partners like ours?" Jane asked, "Excellent."

"Hmph," Lisbon frowned at him, "Any funny business and I swear I will put you on desk duty for a week."

* * *

"Hey Ziva," Tony smiled at her, "We're early,"

"That is a first," Ziva agreed, "You were driving. I was sure we would arrive after it had finished."

"Funny Ziva," Tony rolled his eyes, "This had better finish soon, Gibbs isn't happy with us."

"Look Tony," Ziva pointed to two new additions, "This appears to to a new partnership."

* * *

"There aren't many people Booth," Bones pointed out, "And I asked the coordinator, and only four partnerships are scheduled to come."

"Who?" Booth asked, "Do we know any of them?"

"I don't think so," Bones answered, "There's a detective and her consultant from New York Police Department, you and I, a CBI Agent and her consultant, and two Agents from the Naval Criminal Investigative Service."

"Right," Booth nodded, "Well, let's go say hi while we wait for the last two partnerships.

They walked over to where two people, a man and a woman, stood arguing with each other.

"Hi," Booth began, "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI, and this is my partner, Dr Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian."

A slightly tanned man stepped forwards, a playful grin on his face, "I know you. You're that fancy author slash anthropologist. I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony, nice to meet you Agent Booth, Doctor Brennan."

A dark-skinned woman reached out and shook hands with Booth and Bones, "I'm Probationary Agent Ziva David, recently Mossad Liaison to NCIS, a pleasure to meet you."

"Mossad," Bones mused, "I have worked with the Director, Eli David. Any relation?"

"He is my father," Agent David nodded.

"What does this mean Bones," Booth asked quietly.

"Be very, _very_ nice to her," Bones whispered back.

The doors opened, and the third partnership joined them.

* * *

"Hi, sorry we're late," Beckett told the four people staring at her, "Traffic driving up from New York. I'm Homicide Detective Kate Beckett from NYPD, and this is Richard Castle, he consults on cases."

"Hi," Castle grinned.

"I'm Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI," A tall, dark haired man shook her hand, "This is Dr Temperance Brennan,"

"A pleasure to meet a crime novelist such as myself," Dr Brennan said politely.

"What Bones?" Agent Booth asked, "Richard Castle. Oh, you're the authors of the Derek Storm and Nikki Heat series, I love them. I knew I'd heard your name before Detective Beckett."

"Did you just call her Bones?" Castle and the other man said together.

"Yeah," Agent Booth shrugged, "I've been calling you Bones for nearly seven years."

"Six, Booth," Dr Brennan rolled her eyes, "Six, not seven."

"Anyway," the Israeli looking woman said, "I'm Agent Ziva David,"

"And I'm Agent Tony DiNozzo," finished the other man, "We're with NCIS."

"Nice to meet you," Beckett smiled, "Are we the last?"

"No," Ziva answered, "One more partnership from the CBI."

"Here they are I think," Dr Brennan said, turning to the doors.

* * *

"Sorry we're late," Lisbon grimaced, "Our murderer escaped, so we missed our flight."

"No problem," a cheerful looking man shook both of their hands, "Richard Castle, NYPD consultant."

"Agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI," Lisbon replied, "This is Patrick Jane, my consultant."

"Detective Beckett," the light skinned brunette shook her hand, "I'm Castle's keeper."

Lisbon grinned, "A kindred spirit."

"Agent Ziva David," the Israeli woman nodded, "This is my partner, Agent Tony DiNozzo. NCIS."

"And I'm Agent Booth from the FBI," the man gestured to the woman, "This is my partner."

"Doctor Temperance Brennan," the woman smiled.

"Lovely, lovely," Jane clapped his hands together, "So, when does this start?"

"Agents, Detective, Dr Brennan, Mr Castle, Mr Jane" the coordinator got their attention, "You're on stage in one minute.

"We'd better go then," Agent DiNozzo grinned.

**

* * *

**

"Welcome to this presentation on unconventional partnerships. All of you are young Agents, Detectives, Scientist and various other government employees. Many of you have been forced to attend this presentation because of your reluctance to work with anyone not of your position, or have shown disrespect towards partnerships such as these. We have three examples of uncommon partnerships, one between a Mossad officer turned agent and an NCIS Agent, one between an FBI Agent and a forensic anthropologist, and one between an NYPD Detective and a novelist. Please welcome Detective Beckett, Mr Castle, Special Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, Agent Lisbon, Mr Jane, Agent David and Agent DiNozzo."

Polite clapping filled the room as the three partnerships stepped onto this stage. As discussed, Agents DiNozzo and David took the microphones first.

"Hey there, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with NCIS," he introduced himself, "And this is my partner, former Mossad Officer, now Probationary Agent Ziva David."

"We have been partners for nearly five years," Agent David continued, "And we work well together as a team."

"Ziva and I have been kidnapped, beaten, shot, blown up and attacked more times than I can count," Agent DiNozzo smiled, "The combination of Ziva's Mossad training, and my knowledge of criminals after a career as a detective, we are able to combat any situation."

"The idea isn't to have a partner exactly like you," Ziva instructed, "It's to have a combination of useful skills that allows the partners to assist each other."

The passed the microphones to Agent Booth and Dr Brennan.

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI," Booth began, "And this is my partner of six years, Dr Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist from the Jeffersonian Institute. Together we use Bones's ability to discover identity and cause of death from only skeletons, and her team of squints, and my authority and investigative techniques to catch murderers who think that they have gotten away with a crime the committed twenty years ago and dumped the body into the ocean."

"With my team of scientists," Dr Brennan took over, "Including a forensic entomologist, a pathologist, forensic artist and various interns, we can determine who a victim is, when a victim was killed, how they died, where they were when, and before they died, and discover is the murderer left any evidence on the body. Booth puts the pieces of evidence together to provide a theory, when he then investigates and eventually he arrests the murderer."

"Without Bones, these murderers would get away with taking someone else's life," Booth nodded to Agent David," Agent David is right, it's about different skills coming together to form one partnership which works. If both Bones and I were forensic anthropologists, we'd have no need for one another. Likewise, if Agent David was simple an NCIS Agent, she and Agent DiNozzo would have the same skill set, and so would not form a working partnership."

"Booth and I have a close relationship," Brennan continued, "We have too have been kidnapped, threatened, attacked, betrayed, buried alive, blown up, stalked, shot at, set fire too and assaulted. A strong partnership is necessary to survive all of this."

Richard Castle and Detective Beckett took the microphones.

"Hi, I'm Homicide Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD," she turned to Richard Castle, "And I've been partners with Richard Castle for three years. When we first met, I saw Castle as a, '9 year old on a sugar rush' I think I said. But now I can see that he is an invaluable asset to my team. His wild theories are wrong as often as they are right, but even the wrong theories open a door to a theory that we hadn't considered."

"You flatter me Detective," Castle grinned, "Truthfully, working with Beckett is one of the best thing's I have ever done. Her ability to break suspects is legendary, and she is quick to connect the dots of an elusive case."

"With a partnership like ours," Beckett said, "You have to have a lot of trust. Castle has no real credentials and no experience with law enforcement, but he is intelligent and has an excellent insight into criminals. These partnerships work because the one who isn't a cop, or an Agent, has a different view of the world, and can explore possibilities that hard-core cops overlook."

Lisbon received the microphone, "It's exactly like Detective Beckett said. With consultants like Mr Castle and Mr Jane, you really have to trust them without any concrete credentials. Jane gets himself in trouble almost every day, but each of his hair-brained schemes catch a murderer who thinks he's too clever for the law."

"But, trust goes two ways," Jane took the microphone, "I have to accept that Lisbon is the law, not me. She has to give the yes or no to schemes, and taking it too far could result in her losing her job. That's really what it comes down to. A two way, equal partnership."

"Thank you Detective Beckett, Mr Castle, Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, Agent DiNozzo, Agent David, Agent Lisbon and Mr Jane. Are there any questions?"

Complete silence.

"Ok, thank you again for coming and have a nice day."

**

* * *

**

Booth and Bones were already bickering by the time they left the stage. The other four people looked on with fascination.

"Just let me run a simple background check?"

"Booth, I do not need you to protect me from everything," Bones protested, "I am perfectly able to look after myself."

"You bicker like us," Richard Castle grinned.

"Ok, well, if we ever need to work with feds," Detective Beckett cut Richard Castle off, "We'll call any of the four of you. We really need to get back; the two other detectives on my team are in trouble."

Richard Castle snorted, "What have Ryan and Esposito done now?"

"Thirty suspects," Beckett rolled her eyes.

"Pleasure meeting you," Booth said, "I'll remember that there are at least six decent cops in this country."

"Six?" Agent DiNozzo asked.

"As if Detective Beckett would have anything other than the best on her team," Booth replied.

The NYPD detective and shadow left. Agent David's phone rang. So did Agent DiNozzo's.

"David. Yes Gibbs, it has finished. Tony is standing next to me, talking to McGee. We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Hey McProbie, what's up? Right, on my way, Ziva's right next to me."

They hung up.

"Sorry, we have to leave as well," Agent DiNozzo, "You're on next time we have to work with the FBI. I hate Fornell."

"Right," Booth shifted uncomfortably, "Bye."

"Good to meet you," Bones shook both of their hands.

They too left.

"We have to go as well," Lisbon said apologetically, "We've got a plane to catch."

"Ok, maybe we'll see you again,"

Lisbon walked out, followed by her consultant, already smirking.

"Ok Bones, want to go grab lunch?"


End file.
